User blog:Omop/Which boss to attack
Now you may be wondering which boss to attack in the event when multiple friends have summoned them. Does attacking the weaker boss give more points as you can do more damage and kill faster or do you attack the high level one? Well this all depends on multiple things. First of all we have to take in to account the point values of high level and low level and also all the point multipliers. Starting off say we have a level 25 allon boss. say you can do a decent amount of damage around 1 million. This will give you a high chance of recieving primary mvp bonus as you only have to be top 3 any time during that boss. you defeat the boss and it gives 1500 points. The primary multiplier will bring you up to 3000 points. If you somehow get MVP then your point value will rise to around 5000 points. Now we take in the case for a high level boss. This time there is a level 70 allon. you attack it and do around 200k damage. You have a very low chance of getting MVP and a small chance at primary but at the end after boss dies, you get a base point score of 3500. If you manage to get primary mvp this raises you up to a 7000 point value. You may get this bonus and you may not, it really depends on how good your friends are or some other cases. Through these two situations, it is best for a low level or a weaker player who knows they will not get MVP to attack the high level boss as even some damage will get you the base point value of 3500. that is almost 2.5x more than the low boss since you will at most get a primary bonus but that is still a lower point value than the higher boss. Now when it comes to higher damage players, this is really a situation that can be determined. If you know you have high level friends, then it is best for you to attack weak bosses since you will most times get the MVP bonus with the mvp bbonus bag, giving you the higher ppoint value than the base 3500 from a high level boss. Now if you know you have average friends or you are going all out on the high level boss, you may get the primary mvp bonus which will get you 7000 points compared to the MVP 5000 points on the low level boss. In these situations i am not taking in consideration of summoner bonus, the f1712 bonus since i am assuming a single attack or the same number attack on both, and also the bonus rewards coming from killer/summoner/others like the pearl card chest card that stuff. Hope this may help you understand better on what boss is best to attack. :Note: Remember most of these tips will only work/work best when the boss does not die in the first 30 second it is summoned. *coughmrhasucough* Category:Blog posts